


they're so pretty (with their button-up shirts)

by absolutemperor4 (ShadoWolf55)



Series: Clexa Week 2019 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Barista Lexa, Clexaweek2019, Day 1, F/F, Fluff, lexa is a gay mess, useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoWolf55/pseuds/absolutemperor4
Summary: "Normally I would ask if you could remove your shirt but I guess you are one step ahead, huh?"Or the barista Lexa and somewhat doctor Clarke AU featuring their first real interaction that isn't staring or stealing glances at each other. But somehow, Lexa manages to make a huge fool of herself. Classic.(day 1 : useless lesbian)





	they're so pretty (with their button-up shirts)

10 minutes. That's probably how long she has been staring at Clarke Griffin. Maybe longer. Maybe an hour. But no one needed to know she had been looking at that blonde beauty for the past hour. She felt like a stalker but how could she not look at her when the blonde came walking into the coffee shop like THAT?!

Her blonde hair was tied into a messy bun, her paintbrush sticking out of it as she walked in, jeans covered in paint splatters, a thin flannel over a button-up shirt, sleeves rolled up to her elbows. The blonde has settled in one of the booths nearer the back and seemed to be waiting for someone else. Lexa watched her from the corner of her eye and could barely even focus on her job.

"Woods, stop gawking at blondie and get to work!" An all too familiar voice hollered from the kitchen and Lexa growled, tearing her eyes away from Clarke. "It's not like you act differently when Raven's around. Besides, you're a Woods too." she muttered and ducked just in time as a spoon came flying towards her.

"JESUS, ANYA! YOU NEARLY KILLD ME!" The older woman simply shrugged and went back to her job. Lexa headed back to the counter as yet another steady stream of customers came flowing in. She was too busy and focused on getting the orders in that she didn't realise Clarke was standing in front of her.

Her voice was so angelic and Lexa nearly tripped over thin air when the blonde spoke. This wasn't the first time Lexa took Clarke's order, neither was it the first time she had stammered and stuttered, but it certainly was the first time in her entire career she decided to spill an entire boiling hot cup of coffee on herself.

"Shit. Oh god, it's hot. Hot, hot, hot." Lexa immediately ran over to the toilet, muttering a quick apology. She pushed the door open and quickly threw her shirt over her head, splashing some cold water on her chest. There were already some noticeable red marks and she was certain parts of her skin would suffer from burns. Fuck, those were definitely going to hurt later. She probably needed to get those burns checked out as soon as she can. Anya came bursting through the door later, sighing heavily and pulling out a first-aid kit.

"She was so pretty you spilled coffee on yourself. Way to go, Lexa." Lexa refused to look at the older woman and ignored her snarky tone. "You really are useless when it comes to beautiful women like Clarke. I don't understand how you even manage to go on dates." Accompanying it was a long string of insufferable comments and Lexa was pretty close to leaving. The only thing that was stopping her was that her chest was burning hot and that Anya seemed to know what she was doing.

The door opened a moment later and Lexa quickly tried to shield her chest from the public's prying looks. That was until she noticed who walked in. Today definitely wasn't her lucky day.

Clarke in all her glorious beauty walked in and Lexa immediately lost her ability to speak. "I saw what happened, do you need some help treating that wound? I'm kinda a doctor, I'm pretty sure I can help."

Anya smirked at her and Lexa opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Was she that useless lesbian Anya spoke about when it came to Clarke? Her coworker finally decided to take pity on her after a few seconds of awkward silence. "Kinda, a doctor? Don't really want someone under-qualified treating this idiot over here.

"I'm not an idiot", Lexa mumbled, ignoring the pointed look Anya gave her and deciding to answer Clarke instead. "I'll uh, yeah, that's um nice that uh, that," Lexa stumbled over her words as her gaze shifted to Clarke's blue eyes. Oh, were they so blue. All she could see was blue. "Blue, um no! I meant it's nice that you're a doctor uh yeah, cool, Clarke."

Both women looked at her. Clarke had an amused expression on her face and Anya could barely hold back her laughter. Was she really that useless, she did have game... right? Clarke smiled, "Alright there, Woods, I'll quickly bandage this up, but why don't we go back to my place, my mum would be able to treat you better."

_Woods? Since when did I ever tell her my name?_

Then, Lexa remembered Anya yelling at her from the kitchen and she blushed madly. "Um, my name's Lexa. Please don't call me Woods." The blonde tilted her head in amusement. "Alright then Lexa, I'll apply some cream first. Normally I would ask if you could remove your shirt but I guess you are one step ahead, huh?" Anya sniggered in a corner while Clarke reached for the first-aid kit, pulling out some cream and gauze, applying it on her wound. Lexa could feel Clarke's hands near her chest and her heart was banging against her chest. The side of Clarke's palm gently brushed against her breast and Lexa tried her best to not freak out. She would be lying if she said she never dreamt of this happening in her sleep. Maybe not the part where she acted like a fool, but definitely Clarke's hands... somewhere.

"Hey, you alright?" The calming voice brought her back to reality and she blushed slightly at the thoughts that were in her head. "Just kind of uh... dazed, I guess." Clarke stretched out her arm to help her up.

"I'll bring you back to my place and let my mum take a look at the wound, come on, let's go." Clarke turned to leave but stopped when Lexa shifted her glance from her to Anya. Anya simply sighed and dismissed the brunette. "Come back when you're better. Also, stop gawking at her it's really awkward. Besides, Raven's here." Lexa punched her arm and cursed as pain spread through her chest when she stood up. Raven and Anya. They were individually very sarcastic and complete jokers. Put them together and problems erupt everywhere. Lexa prayed they wouldn't burn the place down because Raven was messing with her inventions again.

xxx

Clarke's house was a short walk from the coffeeshop and it was situated in the middle of a small neighbourhood. Her house, or rather her mum's, was absolute perfection. It was spacious, yet warm and cosy and had a really homely feeling, something Lexa had been craving for a while. Between school dormitories and a small apartment in town, Lexa never really had a place where she could truly feel at home. Yet, the moment she stepped in Clarke's house, everything just felt right.

"I'm beginning to think you're suffering from a concussion since you always seem dazed." Lexa snapped up and noticed Clarke waving at her, an older woman by her side. "Oh um, that's my mum. If you could sit on the couch, she would come take a look at the wound." Lexa watched as Clarke vanished into the kitchen and shifted around awkwardly. Clarke's mum cleared her throat and motioned for Lexa to sit.

"So," Clarke's mum began as she removed Lexa's shirt and peeled away the bandage, "you like my daughter." Lexa stiffened almost immediately, had she been that obvious? The older womam looked at her as if awaiting for an answer and Lexa tried to stabilise her shaky voice. "I mean... she's um, she's pretty and really nice. We don't really know each other, it's uh, don't you think it's kind of too early to have any form of feelings towards her?"

Clarke's mum simply laughed and smiled, "While that may be true, I've seen the way you look at her, and she talks about you all the time. By the way, please call me Abby. I'm a neurosurgeon and Clarke's an intern at the hospital I work at." Lexa stared in disbelief, how on earth did she get so lucky running into Clarke?

"Wouldn't it be creepy if I just, asked her like this? She only found out recently that my name was Lexa and not Woods." Abby let out a small laugh, "Correct me if I'm wrong but if you ask someone out, you don't have to actually know a lot about that. Isn't the purpose of dates to find out more about the other person? And trust me, she likes you too. Talk to her after this, or I will charge you for treatment. Now, let me just get a cloth and some aloe vera." Lexa watched as the older woman walked away. Maybe she was right, maybe she should give it a shot and ask Clarke out.

How bad could it possibly go?

"Wasn't sure what you liked, so I got lime juice." Clarke walked in, holding a plastic glass, "I mean, everyone loves lime juice, am I right?" Oh. Lexa HATED lime juice. It always tasted weird and leaves a tingling feeling on her tongue. But for Clarke, she would drink it. God, she was whipped and she barely knew the girl! She could almost hear Anya's disapproving sigh as she took a sip of the pale yellow poison. Her mind went blank for a second as the cold sour liquid gushed into her throat. Lexa regretted it immediately, how on earth did she forget about her lime allergies? She could feel her throat closing in as she collapsed on the couch, clutching at her throat as she felt it began to swell up. At the very moment, Abby walked in and immediately rushed to her side.

"Clarke, what did you give her? She's having an allergic reaction! We've got to get her to the hospital, I can help her better there." Abby pressed the cold cloth on Lexa's wound and lifted her surprisingly with ease, carrying her to the car as Clarke joined in at the back. "Keep her alive, I think it's a pretty serious allergic reaction. Make sure to keep the cloth on her wound."

"It was just the lime juice that I always made for guests. She didn't tell me she was allergic to lime!" Oh, Clarke made it. Well, guess it was worth it then. Lexa started wheezing and felt a little light-headed. Maybe she did get a concussion after all. Her skin started itching and instinctively, she reached out to scratch it but Clarke grabbed her palm instead. "I know it's itchy, but if you scratch it, it will be much worse, ok?" Lexa tried to nod but was too busy panicking over how warm and soft Clarke's hands felt. She had only briefly touched it a couple of time when giving her order, and just now when Clarke pulled her up. But now, Clarke was clutching onto her hand, her grip firm yet reassuring, and Lexa just couldn't get over how smooth her palm was and how their hands fit when they held onto each other.

Abby pulled up at the hospital in a few minutes and she saw some nurses bring over a stretcher. She saw Abby give out orders to a couple interns and doctors to get certain equipment, before pushing her into the ER. At this point, Lexa could barely register what was happening. The only thing she could feel was Clarke's hand still holding onto hers, giving it a soft squeeze every now and then. Lexa could hardly hear what Abby was saying, just nodding to it and pretending to understand. Part of her knew she might be agreeing to something stupid but the other part of her was in a haze and definitely was not functioning. She felt a cold object press against her before she finally passed out.

xxx

"Clarke."

She gasped as her eyes flung open as she heaved. Where was she? Right, in the hospital, because of... oh, her allergic reaction to Clarke's really tasty homemade lime juice in that really odd looking plastic glass. Everything was fine.

"Since when did my name change to Clarke?" She heard the familiar sneer before she saw the familiar figure got up from her chair. "Honestly, I don't know what to say. Can you believe how horrified I was when I got a call from Clarke saying that you had an allergic reaction to lime? LIME! You hate that so much I'm pretty sure the allergy is psychological so tell me, did you do a body shot on Clarke and accidentally eat it even though its 2 in the afternoon, or did you stupidly drank her homemade lime juice because you are head over heels for her? First, the hot coffee, now the lime, really Lexa? Could you be anymore like a stereotypical lesbian?" Lexa grimaced, why was Anya always so loud. Worse, why was she always right?

"Alright Anya, let's not make fun of her anymore. How are you feeling, Lexa? We've stopped your reaction and you should feel much better. As for the burn, it will definitely take a while to heal and it might scar a little, but nothing too serious. We'll be keeping you in observation for a while and nurses will come by to check in on you every once in a while. Standard hospital protocol. Do you any more questions?"

"Uh, how did you call Anya? I don't think I ever gave her number out to anyone." Abby and Anya glanced at each other and Lexa watched their silent exchange take place. "Anya used to be a intern here under my wing. Guess medicine never really sat right with her so she left during her last year of residency to chase... other dreams. But we still kept in touch every now and then and when Clarke mentioned her, I thought I should give her a call." Lexa could feel her mind exploding at all the sudden information. Anya used to study medicine? Anya knew Abby? What? Why did Anya never mention all of this and oh god, how old was she if all this happened?

"You never asked," Anya simply shrugged, as if reading her mind, "And I'm not that old, idiot. It was only a few years ago. Abby and I are gonna go catch up, Clarke will come by in a while and she's been really looking forward to see you." Lexa blushed at that statement. Clarke was looking forward to see... her? A disastrous barista who spilt coffee on herself and had an allergic reaction for a stupid reason? Maybe Clarke did like her?

"Annnnd, speak of the devil. The blonde beauty has graced us with her presence." Anya had that stupid grin on her face and Lexa would have lunged at her if not for the wires holding her back.

Abby smacked Anya's head, "That's my daughter you're talking about, stop embarrassing them, let's go." Clarke looked at them confusedly as the duo left.

"Oh, they used to know each other, believe me, I too just found out a while ago." Clarke's mouth formed an 'O' shape and settled down on the chair beside my bed.

"So um, you're okay now?"

"Yeah, definitely feeling much better."

They continued to sit in silence for a while.

"Look, I-"

"I think you're-"

They stopped and stared at each other.

"You first," Lexa offered.

"I just wanted to say I think you're probably having a bad day and wanted to ask if I could do anything to make it better for you. I mean, getting burnt and having an allergic reaction in the same day? I've seen people have a pole impaled into them before but I still think you're much worse off than them."

Lexa cringed slightly at the description of the poor people. It wasn't really a bad day, she was just a really gay mess today.

"So, you're gay. Not that I'm surprised or anything, I think its pretty cool actually. I'm bi. Some people call us greedy."

Lexa wanted to stab herself for saying that out loud. And Clarke outing herself to her, she might not be able to calm down her raging heart after that.

"Lexa?"

SAY SOMETHING! Lexa screamed at her mouth. Say something or she might panic telling you and think you're bi-phobic even if you're gay and she might run away, say something.

"I REALLY LIKE YOU, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME."

Clarke looked at her and Lexa felt her eyes linger on her lips. She noticed how everyone outside seemed to be looking at the two of them. Clarke quickly got up and Lexa panicked. Was Clarke going to leave? She reached out her hand to pull Clarke back but stopped when Clarke reached for the blinds and pulled them down. She was confused. Why would Clarke close the blinds? What was happen-

Before she could complete that thought, soft lips pressed against hers, desperate and hungry, yet warm and loving at the same time. Oh god, oh god, was this Clarke kissing her? Her lips moved against Clarke's instinctively and she never wanted to pull away. Kissing Clarke was like a million fireworks exploding in her head and she wished they never had to stop. When Clarke finally pulled away, they were both panting and Lexa tried to get herself together. Clarke was on top of her, no, straddling her, and kissing her and oh god, why was she so gay?

"I really like you too, it would be a pleasure to go out with you, Lexa."

"Cool." Lexa wanted to knock herself out and stop herself from talking. Clarke said yes and all she could reply was 'cool'? "Sorry," She quickly started again, "I'm not usually this uh... disastrous. I usually have more game than this but you're just so pretty plus you were wearing that button up shirt and my brain actually circuited so I dropped the coffee and your lime juice looked really good and you even made it yourself and I didn't want to be a spoilsport so I stupidly drank it even though I knew I might die and I actually I might just be a really-"

"Useless lesbian. Mhm, heard Anya grumble that over the phone. She must be pretty fed up with your lack of game." Clarke giggled and Lexa swore she was going to marry her.

"Right, yeah, useless." She sighed as Clarke recaptured her lips once again.

"I never said useless, just a lesbian disaster."

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @absoultemperor. i appreciate any comments!


End file.
